vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leona
Summary On the upper slopes of Mount Targon, the warriors of Rakkor live and breathe only for war. However, Targon's peak is reserved for a special group of Rakkor who answer to a "higher" calling. Members of this group, called the Solari, retire their mantles of war, choosing instead to devote their lives to reverence of the sun. According to legend, the Solari were formed by a warrior who could call the raw might of the sun down upon his enemies in combat. He claimed Mount Targon's summit, the point on Valoran closest to the sun, for his solar devotion, a tradition which generations of Solari have preserved to this day. Though they maintain their reverence, no other warrior possessed the gifts of the founder – until Leona. Leona’s parents were traditional Rakkor, both bred for the heat of battle. To them, Leona was a problem child. She was capable of fighting as fiercely as any other – including her childhood friend, Pantheon – but she did not share their zeal for killing. She believed that the true worth of a soldier lay in her ability to defend and protect. When it came time for her Rite of Kor, a ceremony in which two Rakkor teens battle to the death for the right to bear a relic-weapon, Leona refused to fight. For this, the Rakkor leaders ordered her execution, but when they tried to strike the fatal blow, sunlight burst forth, bathing Mount Targon in light. As it faded, Leona stood unharmed and her executioners lay unconscious around her. The Solari immediately claimed Leona, demanding that her sentence be repealed. She donned the golden armor of the Solari and they bestowed upon her the sword and shield passed down from the ancient sun-warrior of legend. The Solari helped Leona focus her abilities, and when she was ready she left to join the League of Legends. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] 7-C Name: Leona, the Radiant Dawn Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely in her 30's) Classification: Human, Chosen of the Sun, PROJECT Initiative member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Skilled sword and shield wielder, Sunlight-based attacks, Can use Magic to augment her defensive power [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] Town level (Matched Pantheon in single combat, can fight on-par with Maokai, Kayle, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions), possibly higher with Solar Flare Speed: Subsonic (Can keep pace with bullets to some extent) with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Bard, and can dodge bullets and magical lightning and light attacks), MFTL attack speed with Solar Flare (For a beam of light to travel from the sun to Runeterra in .625 seconds it would have to be traveling approximately 535,449,942,688 mph (239,367,389,184 m/s), which is 798 times the Speed of Light) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] At least Class 1 (Is unhindered by armor, a large sword, and a shield as large as herself) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Class TJ (Was able to casually charge through a large fallen tree without stopping or even slowing down) [[Durability|'Durability:']] Town level+ (Can trade blows with Maokai, Kayle, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee with sword and shield, Several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Zenith Blade, Shield of Daybreak, Starting/Essential Items (Face of the Mountain, Mercury's Treads, Ruby Sightstone, Locket of the Iron Solari, Warding Totem, Health Potions 3) Intelligence: Relatively High Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Leona slashes the opponent with her sword. Sunlight: Leona marks enemies with Sunlight for 3.5 seconds each time she damages them with an ability. Allied champions consume Sunlight on enemies they damage, dealing bonus magic damage. Shield of Daybreak: Leona's next basic attack gains range, deals bonus magic damage to her target and stuns them for 1.25 seconds. Shield of Daybreak resets Leona's autoattack timer and accelerates her next basic attack. *'Hyper-Pulse Driver' PROJECT Leona's version of the Shield of Daybreak utilizes a system software program connected to the Mounted 9ND08 Energy Shield which incapacitates hostile targets when activated. Eclipse: Leona charges herself with sunlight, gaining bonus armor and magic resistance for 3 seconds. She then erupts at the end of the duration, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and keeping Eclipse's bonuses for an additional 3 seconds if she damages at least one target. *'Ion Charge Shield' PROJECT Leona's version of Eclipse utilizes a system software program connected to the Mounted 9ND08 Energy Shield which incapacitates hostile targets when activated and protects the user from hostile fire with a Ion Charged matrix. Zenith Blade: Leona projects a solar image of her sword, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through, dashing to the last enemy champion struck and rooting them as she travels. *'H-Impact CTL Cylinder' PROJECT Leona's version of Zenith Blade. The High Impact Control Cylinder is designed to target a hostile opponent and project the user towards it. Solar Flare: Leona calls down a beam of solar energy to the target location after a 0.625-second delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies it hits and slowing them by 80% for 1.5 seconds. Enemies in the center of the flare are stunned instead for the same duration. Mounted 9ND08 Energy Shield PROJECT Leona's augmented shield is made out of energy plates and laser etched crux with retractable energy plate engineered with titanium fittings that provide maximum protection against burst attacks. It is capable of blocking and stunning targets with operator energy assistance, and the shield core is coated in lightweight polymer composite. Graphene latticework is designed for maximize mobility and weight distribution. Deadly Phalanx: Leona can use the Face of the Mountain to shield herself or a target ally for 10% of her maximum health for 4 seconds. After 4 seconds, the shield explodes, dealing magic damage, regardless of if the shield remained intact. Ghost Ward: Leona can use the Ruby Sightstone to place a Sight Ward that reveals the surrounding area for 3 minutes. Leona may only have 3 Stealth Wards on the map at one time. Locket of the Iron Solari: Leona can use the Locket of the Iron Solari to shield herself and nearby allied champions for 5 seconds, absorbing up to 75 damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Light Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic User Category:Humans Category:Armored Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users